People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices in new and interesting ways. For example, users attempting to sell products through an online retailer can upload images of the products for viewing thereof. In some instances, individual sellers (users) may sell items within a larger online retailer environment. In these environments, there is often an overlap of products offered by sellers with each seller submitting their own product image, which results in many images of varying quality representing the same product. Since portable computing devices are increasingly offering multiple high quality cameras that enable additional types of functionality, such as three-dimensional (3D) image capture for both still and video imaging, it can be advantageous to adapt not just how images are uploaded by sellers, but also how customers viewing the products can interact with the same.